


Missing

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a hundred different ways in which he misses her.</p><p>Here are a few of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

There are a hundred different ways in which he misses her.

While he's sitting in his lab waiting for results on a DNA test. He'd dropped her off at CCPN just a couple hours before, but he can already felt it creeping up on him. That feeling of ' _I have to hear her voice in the next minute or I'll die_ '. A little dramatic, right? But Barry has always felt things in extremes when it comes to her. She is quite literally the charge in his battery. So he pauses and he calls her and the second she picks up and says ' _hey baby_ ' he feels himself come back to life. Now he has the energy to carry on for the rest of the day...or at least for the next few hours, before he inevitably feels the need to hear her voice again.

It happens when he's just finished defeating a meta. He knows she's back at Star Labs, pacing and worrying, even though she never doubts he'll win. He hears her constant reassurance over the comm, but it's still not enough. He needs her touch. To ease her worry by showing her he's ok. So even though he's tired and sore he'll run extra fast so he can get to her quickly. Her hair blows back from her face as he comes to stand in front of her. She smiles that beautiful smile and tells him how proud she is. He wraps his arms around her and that ache he was feeling, the pain of the bruises from his fight seem to fade with her healing touch. And he'll be ok again for a little while because he's safe in her arms.

He'll be the first to tell you though, that he misses her most when she's sleeping. His body wakes him up at the same time every morning, just around 5:30 am. It's still an hour before either of them need to get up, but for whatever reason, he wakes. He'll turn so that he's facing her. The soft light of dawn just barely making all the beautiful lines of her face visible. She looks so warm, so content, so peaceful. It's the longest stretch of time he goes without seeing her eyes staring back at him and it makes him restless. He doesn't feel quite settled again until he sees in her eyes the love she has for him. It's where he sees it most. It's in the way she looks at him, like her whole world comes to life when she sees him. He'll reach to gently touch her soft skin and whisper her name in the silence.

 _Iris_.

Right on cue she'll lift her shoulders in protest and sigh a deep sigh. Then slowly she'll open her eyes, blinking a few times so they can adjust to the light breaking into their room. She'll give him a smile and for a moment they just stare at each other.

' _Go back to sleep now baby'_ she'll say softly.

She'll close her eyes again and turn on to her other side, scooting her body until her back rests against his chest.

' _Thank you'_ he'll whisper, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes. Her beauty fresh in his mind.

A new day has dawned and the cycle of another day filled with missing her has begun. Because when you love someone as much as he loves her, when someone is so much a part of you, you miss them always. Even though they live in your heart...you miss them, because close is never close enough.


End file.
